Eventually Yours
by crazypoet13
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys are going to school to "mingle" with humans and try to find their mates. Unfortunately the Powerpuff girls are the ones assigned to help them around, but when the Rowdyruffs decide to blow off the intros, the two groups get off on the wrong foot. Though you know what they say, time heals all wounds, or differences in this case. Vampfic.AU. Vampire!RRB & Human!PPG
1. Almost Break

**Heyo everyone! It's been a while since I posted something... Well this was sitting in my iPod for a while so I decided to stop procrastinating on this chapter and finish it... Sorry it's so short^^"|| But I hope you enjoy!**

**Vampfic if you didn't know :) Sorry if I disappoint. . . I don't have anything really planned, so I'm just going with the flow for this story. . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls OR the Rowdyruff Boys!**

**~Cray**

The night was serene in the city of Townsville. Stars that twinkled and shone from light years away looked down upon the city, watching over it's sleeping inhabitants. By this time, most people would be asleep; but somewhere in Townsville three teenage sisters had plans of their own. Sixteen year-olds Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were awake, and chatting away at with the happenings of their lives; disregarding the current time of a school night. Spring break was a few days away, and the girls decided to stay up late the days prior to the weekend.

" Oh! Did you guys hear? There was going to be an incoming storm in a day or so!" Blossom exclaimed as she laid on her belly and rested her head on her arms.

Blossom, the most intelligent girl of the three. She loves to spend her time learning anything about everything and is usually seen reading a book in her free time. Her favorite color is red pink.

"A storm? Is it gonna be big?" Bubbles asked with concern as she peered outside their windows, looking up at the starry clear sky.

Bubbles, the most compassionate of the three. She loves to play with anything, but loves drawing most of all. You would usually catch her with a sketchbook and pencil doodling away in her free time. She treasures her stuffed octopus who goes by the name "Octi". Her favorite color is baby blue.

"Eh what does it matter? Not like we'll be out when the storm hits anyways..." Buttercup brushed off as she laid on the floor facing the ceiling.

Buttercup, the most athletic and tomboy of the three. Buttercup loves to play all kinds of sports, but she loves playing soccer the most. You can usually see her playing with something that could be easily tossed or kicked. Her favorite color is emerald green.

Bubbles frowned a bit, "But, weren't we going to go hiking?"

Blossom and Buttercup paused for a few seconds as they looked at each other with realization. They had forgotten that the three of them had made plans to go old-fashioned hiking, no powers or anything.

"Well I suppose we could still go? After all the weather lady said it wouldn't reach Townsville for approximately four days. We have time before the storm hits." Blossom reasoned.

Buttercup shrugged and laced her hands behind her neck as a pillow, while Bubbles smiled and nodded. It was settled, when the weekend came they would go hiking.

Blossom nodded as she got up and headed to her bed, "Alright girls, time to sleep. It's late enough, we still have two more days of school before break." she prepped her bed before slipping under her covers.

Bubbles and Buttercup nodded in agreement as they went to their respective beds and slipped beneath their own covers.

"Goodnight!" they said simultaneously before drifting off into sleep.

-

"Dad's making us go to school? Why _now_?!" Butch asked with a raised voice.

Butch, the jock, player and pervert of the three. He has no respect for his meals, though prefers to play with them first. He likes flirting, messing around with his brothers, causing trouble, music, and playing sports, mainly soccer. His favorite color is forest green.

" He said that we should get to know people instead of trying to_ feed_ off them. Though that may be what he says it's obvious he wants us to find mates while we're at it." Brick responded with a troubled look.

Brick, the brainiac of the three. Brick is classified as a minor player but is mostly a flirt. He likes flirting, causing trouble, and reading. Despite his nature, he loves to read and learn things, usually being teased by Butch and is usually seen carrying a book. His favorite color is blood red.

" How are we supposed to do that? We would burn in sunlight.. We can't go to a day school..." Boomer said with a frown.

Boomer, the gentleman and dunce of the three. Boomer is a major flirt and very popular with the ladies due to his gentleman-like tendencies, though he never gets into relationships. Despite being the gentleman of the three, he still causes trouble. Boomer likes to flirt, cause trouble, and eat candy. His favorite color is a dark blue.

" Well, I'm not sure... But I did some research and found that we're not full-fledged vampires until we find our mates. So technically we_ can_ go in sunlight." Brick explained with a frown.

"...So we_ can_ go to school..."

"... Great, we could've gone outside in the daytime this whole time and we didn't know."

Butch fumed slightly, he could be preying on helpless girls in the daytime too! Damn was he mad about finding out about that.

" He enrolled the three of us already, so we go to school tomorrow... In other words later..."

Butch grunted and Boomer agreed nonchalantly. The three brothers were aware of the break happening in a few days, not understanding the reason for going with only a few days of school left. Nevertheless they agreed to go; but that didn't stop them from staying up when they should've tried sleeping, but hey, they couldn't care less about the next few days.

**Done for this one! :) Hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded in decent time xD But anyways, review with what you wanna see in the story and I may consider~! ;D Can't wait to hear some ideas~!**


	2. Playing Hookie

**Oh wow, all the reviews! :'D First chapter AND it was under 1k ... Thanks guys :) Well here's the next chapter I squeezed from my poor uncreative brain... OTL I'm trying to fix the "Scene change" thing... So tell me if it gets better or something...**

**Enjoy! **

A few hours later, the three brothers woke up, groggily reminded by the fact that they had to go to school. Butch groaned as he rubbed his eye and looked at the clock. _12:48pm._ He blinked a few times before he broke out in laughter, effectively waking up Boomer and Brick in their rooms.

"Butch, shut the hell up! What are you laughing about?" Brick growled, as he left his room to bang on the door of his brother. Boomer yawned as he rubbed his eyes, joining Brick outside Butch's room. The house was pitch black, despite that the brothers could see each other and their surroundings perfectly fine. After calming down, Butch got up to open the door of his bedroom and grinned, "Guess what time it is."

Both Boomer and Brick turned their heads to see the lights of the clock in Butch's room shining _12:48pm._ Brick's eyes widened, they had overslept until noon. Boomer simply said, " So there's no point in going to school now right? Since it's like halfway over…"

"Hell yeah! No school today!" Butch cheered as moved passed his brothers. "Well, might as well do something now. Can't sleep. Yo Brick let's play some video games!"

Brick sighed as he followed Butch into the living room, " Fine, but I get to pick the game."

Butch chuckled and agreed, as Boomer followed suit and sprawled himself on couch. After picking out a few games to play, they challenged each other nonstop until they felt that they should probably go to sleep. Saying their goodnights to each other, they once again fell asleep to the reluctance of school the following morning.

* * *

When the boys awoke the next morning it was a half past eight, earlier than the time they awoke the day before, but still late for school. Nonetheless the boys dressed themselves, albeit slowly, and headed for the door. They all paused before the door, hesitating before Brick opened the door. Sunlight filtered through the open space and into their home, shedding light on the dark wood and furniture. The boys flinched visibly, shielding themselves from the morning sun; it had been a while since either of them had been under the warm rays of light and as they stood before their opened door, they felt the warmth of the sun but no pain. Feeling relieved, they finally exited their home and made their slow walk to school. They chatted and laughed at each other's jokes until they finally reached the institute, staring up at the school.

"Let's ditch."

Butch stated as he watched Brick and Boomer nod in agreement. With that, the trio headed into the school and up to the roof with the intent of relaxing there for the rest of the day. After climbing their way up numerous flights of stairs, they finally made it to the empty rooftop; scanning the empty area, they decided to rest above the roof of the staircase they came from. Climbing the small ladder to the top, the brothers laid down and stared at the cloud covered sky for the next few hours. They were aware of the occasional bell that rang and faint chatters from the school grounds below, until they heard the sound of the rooftop door open.

On instinct, the trio crawled quietly to peek over the ledge of the staircase rooftop to see a girl with long strawberry blonde hair that almost looked red. The brothers watched the girl with her back facing them as she stretched. A faint tinkering noise sounded through the air as the girl took out her phone, staring at the small device before turning on her heel to retreat towards the staircase. The boys ducked as she spun so as not to be seen, within seconds the sounds of the door clicking shut reached their ears as they came out of their hiding spots. Boomer strolled to the fenced edge of the roof and looked down to see small figures leaving the school grounds.

"Hey guys I think school's over already."

Butch and Brick joined their brother at the fenced edge and saw the departing students. Shrugging, Butch said, " Well another day ditched!"

"Yeah, but after the break dad expects us to actually _attend_ class…" Brick commented.

Butch grunted a response as Boomer nodded with a sigh.

"Come on let's get outta here." Brick stated as he and his brothers made their way off the school campus.

* * *

Blossom hurried from the rooftop and down the stairs to the entrance of the school. She scanned the courtyard for her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup, spotting them a ways from the gates of the school. Jogging her way over, her sisters waved at her as she joined them. Bubbles flashed her one of her signature smiles as Buttercup nodded, Blossom apologized for making them wait as they began to walk off campus, only to be dismissed by her sisters. It was normal for one of them to be late, with the only reasons being schoolwork or stopping by the rooftop for the view that could be seen. As the sisters made their way home, they fell into comfortable routine of random conversations with Bubbles doing the most talking, Buttercup making the occasional retort, and Blossom simply listening and inputting where she could. As they neared their home, the conversation turned to the arrival of the break, Bubbles talking animatedly about plans she had for the break; some including her sisters. They talked about the upcoming hike they would soon embark on in the next day or so, listing off things they would probably want to bring with them.

"How about we go the day after tomorrow?" Bubbles asked chirpily.

"Uhm, Bubbles that's the day when the storm is supposed come… If we're going to hike we have to go tomorrow." Blossom reasoned.

Bubbles smiled sheepishly, "Oh. Right."

"So that means we're packing tonight." Buttercup stated simply.

Agreeing, the sisters hurried the rest of the way home an d began to pack, checking with each other of what would be brought. Little did they notice the storm clouds just barely peaking over the mountains a distance away.

**A/N: Okay... I suck as cliff hangers, sorry OTL TRYING to work on that xD How was it? Review if you'd like:)**

**What do you wanna see from this? Review with ideas! Be kinda specific if you can! Some times I don't know what you mean xD**

**Please don't get angry at me for not uploading quickly! Thank you!**

**~Cray**


	3. The Early Storm

**Okay another short chapter... OTL under 1k AGAIN... I'm so pitiful...I would make it longer but then it wouldn't really seem right... So I felt like this was a good place to cut :P It's boring right now :c but hopefully it'll pick up for you guys later? :)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews :') it makes me want to write more for this!^^**

**Enjoy?**

The night went as quickly as it came, the sun eventually rising slowly over the horizon to begin the new day. Awaking from their slumber, the three girls began to prepare for the first outing of their break. Like always, Blossom was the one to be on top of everything, Bubbles following suit, and Buttercup groggily doing her business as she mentally dragged herself out of her comforting slumber. After an hour and a half, the girls were ready to go. They all wore the same outfit of hiking shorts, hiking shoes, and a baggy shirt in their respective colors tucked nicely into their shorts.

"Everything packed girls?" Blossom asked as she looked at her checklist.

"Yep! All accounted for!" Bubbles chimed.

"Can we hurry it up already? I wanna get there before those wave of people hit." Buttercup complained.

With their backpacks full of the necessities, they left their abode and headed towards their hiking spot. They took to the morning sky as they flew to the popular hiking location; upon arriving, they found the area mostly deserted to their delight. They had beaten the rush of morning hikers, giving them a head start.

"Alright remember girls, no powers on this hike. We're doing it the old fashioned way." Blossom reminded her sisters as they stared at their destination at the tip of the mountain.

"And there are those caves all along the trail so we can rest and take our time!" Bubbles happily reminded.

With their final nods of agreement, they began their trek up the mountain.

* * *

The professor woke and exited his bedroom, calling out, "Girls?"

Hearing no reply, he figured they had already left to go on their old fashioned hiking trip. He chuckled and headed to the kitchen to fix himself a batch of coffee, listening to the soft hum of the machine before the single beep sounded. He cut the power on the machine before pouring himself a cup, adding sugar and creamer before heading to the living room. Finding the remote and plopping himself softly on the couch, the professor switched the television to the news.

_"And now we take a look at our weather forecast, Jill?"_

The screen moved to the weather woman standing before a forecast map of Townsville.

_"Thank you Martha. We've been keeping a close eye on the storm that was said to come around tomorrow, but unfortunately we miscalculated the speed and direction of the storm. As you can see the storm has been moving quicker than estimated; even as we speak the storm will be blanketing the city of Townsville. Heavy rain and a likely possibility of thunderstorms will arrive in a matter of as soon as within the hour."_

The professor took a sip of his coffee before quickly spraying the sipped liquid out of his mouth. Not caring about the mess he just made, the professor quickly raised the volume of the television.

"_So folks the best thing to do is stay indoors for the next day or so. Please refrain from doing any outdoor activities just to be safe, we'll keep you updated on the status of the storm. In the meantime, stay safe and dry. Back to you Martha."_

_"Thank you Jill. Wow, wishing everyone safety then."_

The professor drowned out the television as he stood and rushed to the windows. Peering outside, his brows furrowed in worry as he saw the dark storm clouds rolling in fairly quickly. Like the weather woman said, it would only be a matter of an hour before rain and possibly thunder would start. His head was filled with worry and angst as he thought about his daughters; he knew that hiking was dangerous but even more so when it was raining. All he could do was hope that his girls would be fine and return home unharmed.

"Be safe girls…" The professor whispered as he kept his worried gaze on the storm clouds.

The professor kept the curtains drawn back and turned away from the window. He decided to busy himself by preparing towels and brewing hot chocolate for his girls when they eventually came home. For his own sake, he hoped that it was soon.

**A/N: Done with this chapter! I'm sure the next chapter will be longer :)**

**Look forward to it!^^**

**~Cray**


	4. Feeding Time?

**Here's the next chapter! :D Yes! It's longer this time! :D I think this is the longest chapter so far?**

**All these reviews are making me so happy to continue this story xD Well I'm trying to make twists and stuff in the story or whatever :c but it's not going so well... But there are some things that happen kind of x)**

**Thanks for all the love!^^ Wait for the next chapter~! :D**

The boys listened to the news, hearing that the storm had come early was good news for them. They always preferred to look for their next meal during storms because it was significantly darker than normal and there were always some victims stupid enough to stay out during a storm and stumble into their paths. Butch switched the television off as he turned to his brothers with a smirk, Boomer and Brick grinning. Sure they hunted other times, but they had a preference for hunting in the storms. " So it's your turn to pick Butch." Boomer recalled.

Butch thought about it for a few seconds before he replied, "Hiking. There has to be some idiot hikers that think they can take on the storm."

Brick nodded, "Plus we haven't hunted after hikers for a while. Let's go, the rain's about to hit and that'll be the best time to conceal ourselves."

Boomer laughed, "Not that we need it…"

Butch agreed, " Just makes it more fun!"

With that the trio left their home in the darkness of the storm and headed to the mountain popular with hikers.

* * *

After around an hour of leisurely hiking, the girls were resting in one of the caves towards the top of the mountain as they laughed and talked about random things. Once they stopped their talking for a little, they looked out below them towards the entrance of the mountain. Blossom took note of the amount of people that were present below, frowning slightly. She glanced at Buttercup, seeing the same realization in her eyes she spoke, "Hey Buttercup. Shouldn't there be more people by now?"

"Yeah, all the early morning hikers should've been here a long time ago. We haven't really seen anyone else and no one passed us…"

"W-well this hiking location has multiple trails… We could be the only ones that took _this_ trail?" Bubbles nervously inputted.

Blossom stopped to think, that's true but could it be that people were taking extra precautions about the storm? Blossom snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Bubbles tugging on her shirt sleeve. Turning to look at her sister, Bubbles was looking up into the sky with her arm extended and pointing upwards. "Girls…L-look…"

Buttercup and Blossom followed her gaze to see the dark stormy clouds already situated above them, looking further they could tell that the storm had settled itself all across the city of Townsville. Their faces paled at the realization. Blossom now knew, the hikers weren't taking extra precautions for the incoming storm; the storm had already come. They knew that. Blossom heard Buttercup curse under her breath. "What?"

"Shit, how could I forget?! Before you hike you have to make sure the weather is gonna be good enough to hike! We forgot to check the weather! A lot of hikers listen to the news on their radios while they're driving to their locations, it's possible that they heard the storm came early and headed back home…"

Bubbles whimpered slightly, "S-so we're the only ones here, out in the storm?"

"I guess so Bubbles… Plus we're not necessarily near the bottom of the mountain either." Blossom speculated.

A few moments later, rain finally began to drizzle down onto the mountains. The rain started slowly before picking up speed, hammering down on the dirt trail, darkening the soil and slowly making it slightly muddy.

"We can stay here for a little then see if we can try head back down, it's too dangerous to hike any further… Rain makes these places way more accident prone, it's more muddy and slippery." Buttercup suggested.

"Plus if we really need to we can use the caves below as shelters." Bubbles added.

Blossom thought for a moment and nodded, the girls stared out at the rain and wondered what the professor was doing and if they worried him sick. A moment later, the girls finally decided to try head down towards the entrance of the hiking location, being extra careful of steps they took.

* * *

As they neared the mountain they took their hunt to the foliage and trees that blanketed the whole mountain, besides the multitude of different trails that snaked around the mountain to its peak. Around this time it had finally begun to rain. They jumped from tree to tree, scouring the trails of any stray hikers. Along their search they came across three people lounging in one of the many caves dug within the mountain side. Smiling, Brick looked at his brothers as they jumped a few trees down the trail and stepped out onto the slightly damp dirt road and jogged towards the cave with arms raised above their eyes as to keep away the rain. Nearing the cave, Brick called out "Can we stay in there with you guys?"

The three hikers noticed Brick and his brothers and nodded, motioning them quickly as they made room for them. Ducking into the cover of the cave, the brothers grinned. To the hikers they passed it off as a sense of relief, but to the trio hosting the grin it was one of eagerness in the fact that they were about to feed. "Wow, some weather huh?" Butch casually stated, eyeing one of the hikers.

"Y-yeah… The storm came early. It was supposed to come tomorrow but they miscalculated." The hiker replied nervously.

"Oh? Well that's bad, now we're stuck here." Boomer shrugged with a smile, keeping his gaze on another one of the hikers.

"Maybe we can… Get to know each other." Brick grinned at the other hiker.

The hikers shifted under their gazes, feeling uncomfortable and taking a step back into the cave. In turn the boys took a step forward, their eyes trained on their selected target. Each of the boys chuckled.

"Don't be scared," Brick started.

"We don't bite…" Butch continued.

"Much!" Boomer chimed slightly.

Fear overtook the hikers as they watched the canines of the boys before them grow longer, finally realizing what was about to take place, they screamed in terror, their screams echoing off the cave walls and were drowned out by the storming outdoors. The boys lunged forward, trapping their targets in place before descending upon their delicious lifelines. The brothers never sucked their meals dry, leaving enough blood for them to continue living. When they woke after blacking out they never remembered what happened, the void was usually replaced by an artificial memory. A few minutes after feeding, the brothers dropped the unconscious bodies on the floor and sighed in contentment before walking back out into the rain, staring up at the rainy sky and breathing deeply. They felt rejuvenated with the blood flowing through them, but it still wasn't quite enough; deciding on continuing their search for another meal.

After a few minutes, Boomer caught his brother's attentions, "Hey guys look."

Butch and Brick looked up to where his brother pointed out to see three girls slowly and carefully trying to make their way down the trail back to the bottom. They both grinned, they had just found their next meal and they were all girls nonetheless. They all nodded at each other before beginning their short trek up to the same spot as their next victims.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! :D What's gonna happen in the next chapter? Review with your guesses! :D But I won't reveal anything!^^ You'll just have to see! I just wanna see what you all think! :3**

**Hope this was good for you guys!**


	5. Change of Plans

**Heyo all you faithful readers! :D Here's another chapter, and the longest so far, which I am more than happy about! :) Sorry I think I got kinda lazy near the end :c You can tell... I kinda half-assed it _ Sorry! I kind of just wanted to finish the chapter already **

**Dang! I'm surprised how good some of you were good at guessing xD each of you had some part of my story in your guesses xD Except some of you were funny ;) Nah no shame! Be funny peeps, I love that!^^**

**Well, since college is starting in a few weeks I'm trying to get as much done as I can because when fall semester rolls around I'm going to be pretty much in school mode... So no new updates until the next break :/ And for all you followers that may kill you slowly if you love this story so much **

**Well enough of my rambling! On with the story! :D**

As the rain fell harder, the dirt underneath them began to soften into thick mud, making it dangerous to walk on, let alone trek down an inclined slope. The surrounding rocks jutting from the ground made it dangerous and slippery to set foot upon. A few moments ago, the first of many displays of lightning and thunder crashed through the sky making Bubbles whimper in fear. They slowly but surely made their way down foot by foot, having to rest in the caves for a duration of time. Since their discovery of the early storm, the girls looked disheveled; hair, clothes, and skin drenched in rain; their hiking boots covered in mud and leaves, their upper calves splattered with drops of mud water. Determined to reach the bottom, the girls decided to leave the cave and continue their slow hike down; keeping their eyes on the muddy trail beneath them, they were unaware of the shadowy mists watching them from a few feet back.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer watched the three girls, mentally choosing their next targets. They decided to wait for a moment since their thirst was dulled from the previous meal. A few feet to the side, a mountain hare was stuck on a tree outstretched over the edge of the mountain. Catching the eye of Bubbles, she gasped as she said to her sisters, "Girls look!"

Blossom and Buttercup looked to the hare and frowned slightly, knowing their gentle sister to be a huge animal lover it was obvious what she wanted to do.

"No Bubbles, it's dangerous." Blossom stated.

"B-but Blossom, the poor thing needs help!" Bubbles whimpered, keeping her gaze on the hare being slowly swept away.

"Ah damn it just go save it Bubbles, we'll spot you." Buttercup sighed.

Bubbles lit up as she grinned, 'Thanks Buttercup!"

Bubbles slowly inched to the hare, being careful of her steps. Blossom, who was closer to Bubbles, followed her sister closely in case something were to happen and Buttercup followed as well. As Bubbles got close, she stretched out one hand towards the branch that imprisoned the hare, since the creature was quite small. The hare still squirmed as Bubbles came, inching closer and closer until her feet were dangerously close to the edge. Blossom seeing this, warned her sister, "Bubbles, be careful. You're at the edge."

"Don't worry, I almost have him." Bubbles reassured, her focus completely on the hare. She stretched her arm until it came within an inch of the hare, the trapped hare gazed at Bubbles then to her hand before giving it a sniff. Bubbles whispered comforting words to the scared creature, encouraging it to come into the confines of her hand, for what seemed like an hour, the hare only stared, backtracked and sniffed Bubbles' hand. The boys were confused as to why the blonde would do something so stupid for a mere creature; nonetheless they continued to watch the scene unfold before them. After a few more minutes of comforting words, Bubbles managed to coax the frightened hare into her hand. Though as the hare planted itself onto her palm, Bubbles lost her footing from the increase in rain and mud, and fell towards the open end of the trail. With a shocked gasp, Bubbles instinctively retracted her arm with the mountain hare held firmly against her chest as she reached her other hand for Blossom.

"Bubbles!" Blossom called out as she reached out an arm to latch onto Bubbles' outstretched one; unfortunately losing her footing as well as she slipped her way in the same direction. Buttercup cursed as both her sisters went off the side; she slid and caught Blossom's hand before they went completely out of range. Getting back onto her knees, she carefully rose afoot to plant on the muddy side to hoist them up, unfortunately the mud was too slippery beneath her hiking boots as she slipped and fell on her bottom before slipping off the side herself. Cursing once again, she gripped the edge of the trail, digging her fingers as deep as she could into the muddy earth. "Damn it Bubbles!" Buttercup screamed.

"Sorry girls!" Bubbles apologized.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer stared with wide eyes, did that seriously just happen? The boys watched the scene attentively, wondering whether or not the girl named 'Buttercup' would lose her grip. They could hear the girls talk over the ledge and were interested in what they heard. Buttercup was instructing the girls on what she was about to attempt.

"Okay, I'm gonna swing you guys to the ledge and you're gonna grab the ledge like your life freaking depends, because damn it, it does!" Buttercup explained.

"Bubbles, you have to make sure when we get swung the hare isn't going to fall." Blossom called down.

"It's okay! The poor thing dug its nails into my shirt so the little cutie is good to go!" Bubbles called up.

"Bubbles, we're gonna have to help Blossom since she doesn't have the hands to do it. When you reach the ledge, grab it tightly and I'll hoist her up. After I give you the signal you can let go of her hand. Got it?" Buttercup explained.

Bubbles called her agreement as Buttercup began to swing her sisters back and forth to gain momentum. By now the boys have moved towards the ledge to watch the operation take place, doubting that the green eyed girl could be able to do such a thing. As the momentum increased, Buttercup was readying for the final swing, letting out a short cry before launching Bubbles high enough to grasp the ledge. Bubbles grabbed the ledge before waiting for the signal; Buttercup then signaled for Bubbles to let go, grunting slightly as the force of Blossom dropping back below her strained her arm. Gritting her teeth, Buttercup repeated the process before swinging Blossom to the ledge. Blossom gripped the ledge tightly before letting go of Buttercup's hand, sighing in relief. The girls thanked Buttercup for her plan, but neither of them hand the strength to hoist themselves up the rest of the way. The boys were surprised at how strong Buttercup was, now all three girls were dangling over the ledge along with the mountain hare the blonde girl named 'Bubbles' sought to save. The girls tried devising ways to get themselves up without slipping back down, the rain still pounding down on them.

After a long while, the girls still dangled from the ledge, arms fatigued and fingers cold and numb. Their bodies were soaked from the long term rain and wind, caked and smeared with dry and new leaf-mixed mud and their bodies were long stiff. Finally, the girls began to slip from the object that held them from the plunge below; their visions blurred and their minds began to haze from exhaustion before their fingers finally gave way. The brothers who watched the three girls with amazement, all at once appeared above each girl taking hold of their cold forearms. Feeling their fall stop prematurely, the girls looked up to see what caused it; due to the darkness of the storm, all the girls saw were the shining eyes of their saviors. They all stared at one another before the boys hoisted the girls up from the danger of the ledge, feeling the muddy ground beneath them, the girls sighed with relief before their consciousness left them.

Frowning, Brick muttered, "Exhausted to the point of unconsciousness…"

"Well, we can't leave them here…" Boomer stated.

"Yeah, we can't feed on them_ now…_" Butch muttered.

"Well, I guess we can call for help… We can't really take them anywhere while they look like this… It'll raise suspicion of how we rescued them when we don't have a bit of mud on us except our shoes…" Brick reasoned.

Boomer took out a cellphone and dialed for the emergency line, telling of finding three girls unconscious near the base of the mountain trail. After being notified of immediate help, Butch motioned to a cave a little ways down the trail, suggesting they could stay there. Carrying the girls bridal style to the cave, they placed them on the ground and conversed softly; after about fifteen minutes the boys heard the faint barks of search dogs and voices slowly heading towards them. The boys faded to shadows as multiple flashlights scanned the trail before the cave, shouts of discovery came shortly after as the rescuers rushed into the confines of the cave, wrapping the girls in blankets before beginning their trip to the hospital. As the rescuers disappeared from sight, the boys reverted back to their forms.

"Well that went differently…" Boomer stated with slight amusement.

"Huh, we didn't even get another meal…" Butch muttered.

Brick sighed, "Well, pick a different sport guys. The storm will be here for a while so we have other chances for a meal."

"Let's go with swimming! There has to be people stupid enough to swim during a storm!" Boomer chimed.

"Let's just go, I wanna feed already." Butch said with exasperation.

With that the boys once again faded to shadows before escaping from the mountain, heading to the next location for another meal.

**A/N: Done with this chapter! How was it? :) Okay? Not okay? Boring? Stupid? **

**And who even reads my author's notes? xD I'm so curious!**

**Review with your answers to my questions and what you still want to see in my story xD**

*****The next chapter ****MAY OR MAY NOT**** be the last chapter to be uploaded before my semester starts...*****


	6. FIller: Home Improvment

**Hey everyone! This is just a filler chapter ... Just yeah... so it's really boring... Sorry **

**Sadly I think this may be how I leave it for now with school and all OTL we'll see! I have like...three? four? different fanfics going on at once... One of them I haven't even posted yet...**

**Well anyways onward!**

According to the news, the storm was predicted to last for the next week or so. After being supposedly rescued, the girls woke up to the faint beeping of monitors and the soft snores of the professor in the chair. As they adjusted to the lighting of the room, they all looked at the clock to see that it was 7:28am. The last they remembered they were holding on for their lives over the edge of the mountain until they were saved by mysterious people. Oh right. They all thought back to the eyes that they saw individually, but were snapped out of their thoughts by the sounds of the professor stretching. As his eyes adjusted he saw his three daughters awake and staring at him.

"Girls! You're awake!" The professor hurried to the door and called out, "Nurse! They're awake!"

The professor moved aside as a nurse entered the room with a smile, "Oh good morning you three, you were unconscious for the majority of yesterday. No matter, it's good you're all awake now." The nurse said.

She informed them that she would check their vital signs to make sure that each girl was truly fine. After the routine checkup, a doctor entered and stated that they would be able to leave when they felt like, cautioning to be careful since the storm was still going on. About ten minutes or so the professor was at the reception desk, filling out forms as proof of the three girls being discharged; when he was done, he headed to the car with the girls as they set their sights on home. The professor bombarded them with worried questions as he carefully drove through the pounding rain closer to their abode. Buttercup groaned at all the questions he asked while Blossom assured him they were fine and Bubbles simply looked out the window marveling at the raindrops sliding down the glass.

Finally arriving home, the four hurried inside as the rain still poured down, being slightly damp when in the comfort of their home. Remembering the towels that he had set out the day before, the professor handed them the towels to dry themselves and suggested they showered first. Hearing different mixtures of agreements, he watched the girls move upstairs to shower. The professor thought for a moment and wondered whether or not the girls needed their own rooms now, since they were sixteen; he moved to stare at the upstairs rooms. There were five doors; three bedrooms, one bathroom, and his bedroom; the professor smiled. "Why not."

He decided to wait until his daughters returned downstairs to tell them the good news.

* * *

After telling them the news, the girls were ecstatic; blitzing up the staircase and picking out their respective rooms. Since the storm would last the whole break, they might as well do some home improvements. Buttercup shot down to the professor's lab to grab pink, blue, and green paint as well as paint brushes of different sizes. After getting dressed in the right attire, removing the furniture from all three rooms and covering them accordingly, they distributed the paint and brushes. The professor went about making food and drinks for his daughters as they happily painted their newly acquired rooms.

"Girls are you doing okay?" The professor called out as he cut up vegetables for a stew.

"We're fine!" the girls called out from upstairs.

"Okay, dinner will be ready soon!" he informed as he began making the actual stew. He smiled as he heard some sort of response before they went back to concentrating on their projects. The sound of the rain outside was slightly calming as the professor went about cooking, making sure not to get distracted so much while boiling the stew. In a matter of fifteen minutes the stew was done; the professor plated the stew beside a few helpings of rice and cold drinks specifically for his daughters. Bubbles liked juice, Buttercup liked soda, and Blossom preferred water. Finally calling the girls down to eat, a flash of green, blue, and pink appeared after the arrival of his daughters. They were all covered in splatters of paint, and their stomachs grumbled as the smell of food wafted around. Thanking the professor for the meal, they dug in and soon finished; with the exhaustion of the days' work and the lull of the rain, the girls decided to call it a day; each of them showering before they snuggled into their beds that were temporarily moved downstairs. The professor cleaned the dishes before bidding his daughters a good night and retiring himself, they would return to school next week and due to the storm they would be confined indoors for the remainder of this week.

**I hope I didn't put you to sleep QnQ Sorry!**

**It'll pick up I'm sure!**


	7. Filler: Hello School

**Hey everyone! Another little filler thing... Originally I was gonna have the Ruffs meet the Puffs here, but then I decided that it would be too quick... So I had a change of plans as I wrote xD Hope this will suffice for now even though it's very short... School is picking up so I was surprised I even had time to work on fanfiction x)**

****Please disregard the title! I had no idea what to name this,... so it's just totally random xD**

**Thank you to all my dedicated readers :) Love you guys! 3**

The break dragged on slowly; being confined indoors for their break left the girls with limited things to do. When the time came for the girls to return to school they were looking forward to it, and surprisingly Buttercup too. Waking early, the girls dressed and ate breakfast, chattering about the boredom their ruined break brought; soon after the girls left for school, antsy to get out of the house.

"Ah, the outdoors!" Buttercup cried as she threw her arms into the gentle morning breeze. Her sisters chuckled as they followed her along the sidewalk, finally at ease after a whole week cooped up in the house. Their conversation turned casual and more upbeat as they neared their school, before long they were greeted by their usual fan groups. Bubbles was bombarded by morning greetings from a dozen guys, as well as her cheerleading squad; she was the captain of the squad and beloved by almost all her teammates. Blossom was mobbed by greetings from tons of guys as well as the girl's math team and science team; since she was the captain, she had to have plans of the upcoming competitions they needed to prep for. Butercup was also attacked by her group of guy friends and her soccer team, being asked a million questions of if she wanted to do stuff and practice. The sisters happily greeted their fan groups as they continued to make their way towards the entrance of the school. They remembered that they had to meet with the principal, so they bade their followers farewell and headed towards his office.

A few minutes after the sisters departed from their groups, the boys entered the threshold of the school. Many of them turned to see who arrived, wondering if it was a fellow friend but were surprised to see new faces. To the girls that were present, they were happy to see new faces, or new hot faces. Almost immediately, the boys were surrounded by girls and questions were thrown into the air. At the immediate reaction, the brothers looked at each other and smirked, making the girls squeal and swoon. They worked their charm, complying with the girls' questions and leading them into their traps; the girls fell for Boomer's innocent flirtatious demeanor while other girls fawned over the masculinity of Butch and the good looks of Brick. The boys milked their quick rise to popularity until the bell rang; the group of girls whined as the boys had to leave to the principal's office.

* * *

"Now boys it's not very becoming of you to miss your first day of school, can you tell me why you chose not to come to school?" the principal asked with a curious yet strict expression as he waited for the boys to speak. Boomer, being the "most innocent" of the three spoke up, " Ah you see sir we had a family emergency that came up the morning we were supposed to come to school so we had to fly out to take care of it. We just got back a few days ago."

The principal's expression softened in understanding as he sighed, " I see, well then next time I should still expect some type of notification from you, understood?"

Boomer and his brothers grinned as they nodded before standing up, "Thank you for understanding sir" Boomer ended. The principal nodded before continuing, " Yes, well today we must do the things you were supposed to do when you came in. You will be taking a tour of the campus and you will meet your mentors tomorrow and they will help you get situated into your classes. Now, since you all failed to show when expected, Brick, your mentor will not be very happy. Brick simply snorted, so his mentor was a girl? Sweet.

"Boomer, your mentor is the most lenient, so you'll probably be fine; but that doesn't mean she has a strict side. As for you Butch I would be careful, your mentor has quite the temper and she has the mouth of a sailor." The principal chuckled. Butch had a girl mentor too? Score.

"Nonetheless the three girls are the most reliable and independent girls I've ever met. They may be tough on you but you will definitely get situated quickly. They are quite well known so if you wanted to find them beforehand you can just follow the huge group of people. If there are no questions, one of our admissions advisors will take you on the tour. Welcome to Townsville High boys! Have a great year!"

The boys nodded and left the office, meeting the advisor and heading off to the tour. The boys smirked, the principal had fallen for Boomer's excuse and they found out their mentors were girls; they only hoped that they were really attractive mentors or else that would be a downer. The tour droned on through breaks, with some of the girls from earlier flirting and winking at them as they passed, giggling when the flirting was reciprocated. They spotted the tell-tale hordes of people but never caught glimpses of their mentors said to be at the core of the people, despite that their first day went by in complete boredom. They only hoped that the following day wasn't as boring.

**I would love to hear your comments or advice! :)**


End file.
